Alias files
I'll try my best to clarify how to load in a macro text file and run it in the game. This method lets you create very complex, very long macros. Much longer than the ones you can create in-game. However, it DOES NOT allow you to create looping macros. Looping macros are now impossible in the game, FYI. If you follow these directions exactly, you should be able to load and run macros from text files. STEP 1: CREATING THE TEXT FILE Run notepad or any other text editor. Begin by typing in the following macro text. Don't just cut and paste from this posting, because it's possible for you to unknowingly copy special characters, which will cause SWG to not read the file correctly. So type. By hand. I'll surround the text with a line to indicate the beginning of the file and one to indicate the end of the file, but DON'T TYPE THESE LINES. These are just for your reference here, and shouldn't appear in your text file. ----< BEGINNING OF FILE - DON'T INCLUDE! >---- testmacro: /wave;/pause 10;/cheer;/testmacro2 testmacro2: /wave ----< END OF FILE - DON'T INCLUDE! >---- Make sure you type this EXACTLY. Note the spaces, punctuation, etc. If it's not exactly right, SWG won't understand your file. Now, save the file somewhere you'll be able to find it. The desktop, or whereever. Save it as "test.txt" - the .txt extension is important. STEP 2: MOVING THE TEXT FILE TO THE RIGHT DIRECTORY Now that you've created a text file, it's time to move it to the directory where SWG can access it. Normally, this is C:\Program Files\StarWarsGalaxies. But you may have installed SWG in a custom directory, so you'll have to determine this yourself. It's the same directory that contains the file SwgClient_r.exe. So if you search for this file, you'll know you've got the right directory. Copy the test.txt file into this directory. STEP 3: LOADING THE TEXT FILE INTO SWG Start up SWG. If you're already running it, quit and restart. Now in the chat/command entry field where you'd normally type commands or chat, type: /load test.txt No quotes, just like above. Make SURE you include the ".txt" part. You should get a response: Aliases loaded from: test.txt If you get any other response, you've probably accidentally done something wrong. Go back to the beginning and double check all your steps. It's also possible that there's some unusual issue with your particular machine, in which case all I can say is sorry Once you get the "Aliases loaded" response, your macros are now loaded into SWG. What's happened is that SWG has read your text file and learned two new commands: /testmacro and /testmacro2. These will now be treated like normal commands just like any other command (until you quit the game, at which point it'll forget them). STEP 4: RUNNING THE MACRO At the command line (where you'd normal enter chat or commands), type: /testmacro Your character should wave, pause for 10 seconds, cheer, and then wave again. What's happened is that /testmacro has issued the /wave command, then the /pause command, then the /cheer command, then the /testmacro2 command. /testmacro2 is a new command you just loaded in, and when executed will issue the /wave command. Here's the text file again for your reference: ----< BEGINNING OF FILE - DON'T INCLUDE! >---- testmacro: /wave;/pause 10;/cheer;/testmacro2 testmacro2: /wave ----< END OF FILE - DON'T INCLUDE! >---- *** Category:Guides